


【高银/松银】三人 上

by yeang0903



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all银时
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeang0903/pseuds/yeang0903





	【高银/松银】三人 上

上

秋季到了，秋风一吹带走了片片叶子，街上铺满了许多落叶，世界仿佛染上了了温暖的橘黄色  
秋风不如冬天那般冷瑟也不如夏日般灼热，凉凉地像杯稍微退了冰的啤酒，凉澈心脾

总悟带上他红色的眼罩靠在椅子上，近藤已经趴在桌上呼呼大睡  
唯独几人强打着精神，努力听着松阳在教书

“银时，你还好吗？要不去保健室看看”桂看着银时满脸潮红，趴在桌上把自己埋在双臂间，曲线优美的后颈就这么展露出来，白皙的皮肤还泛着点点粉红

“……不用”属于银时慵懒的嗓音传了出来，带点气音又有点闷闷的，听起来有点魅惑  
桂被自己的想象给惊到了，他晃了晃头企图把那些奇怪的想法甩出去，望了眼自己的好朋友还是有点担心地问，“银时，你真的……”

话没说完就被松阳叫了起来，“桂，别说话了，我说的这题答案应该是什么？”  
虽然被松阳的点名吓了一跳，但单凭自己的记忆力很快就想到正确答案

回答正确以后，桂还是被松阳叨叨了两句让他别打扰同学睡觉，尔后又把银时叫了起来  
“银时，那承刚刚桂说的答案，可以衍生出另一个解法，你说说看”

银时强忍着某处不断传来的感觉，紧咬着下唇不让自己发出奇怪的声音，好不容易才蹦出一句，“我不会…”

坐在银时后座的高杉，一贯玩味的笑容，手撑着下巴，墨绿色的双眸毫无波澜地望着临近放学才被搞出来的小闹剧  
坐在后面，高杉更容易发现桂没注意到的事，就好比说，银时那不自觉在颤抖的双腿  
伸舌头舔了舔嘴角，像是准备捕捉猎物的猎豹，双眼微眯起来

听到银时的答案，松阳也没有生气，“以后要认真上课不要偷偷说话，坏孩子可是会受到惩罚的”  
脸上还是一副温柔的样子，手却伸进口袋，把某个遥控的强度推到最强的档

“唔！”体内本来只是在轻微震动的东西忽然疯狂震动起来，腿一软跌坐在椅子上，倏忽的快感导致太他还是忍不住闷哼一声  
“松阳老师，银时他好像不舒服”桂吓得赶紧站起来

高杉在后边嗤笑一声，鄙夷望了桂一眼，真是个天真的人

“真的吗？银时，那你等下放学了来办公室找我，我带你去看医生”担心的语气真让人觉得松阳的确很关心自己的学生  
高杉不屑地伸脚轻踢银时的椅子，要不是他有一次不小心撞见老师和银时欢愉的事，他还真的会想其他人一样被那温和的外表给骗了

就好像那个一直担忧看着银时的傻子

放学铃声响起，松阳先行一步回到了办公室，同学们也三三两两地跟着离开  
“银时，你要我陪你去老师的办公室吗？”桂打算伸手摸摸银时乱蓬蓬的银发  
手没碰到就被高杉拍开了，“我带他去就好了，你和辰马先回吧”

桂一脸狐疑地看向高杉：“你真的行？”  
“嗯...”高杉向他们挥了挥手，示意他们赶紧走吧  
有了好友的保证，坂本和桂也不疑有他，丢下两个人就离开课室了

课室瞬间变得空旷起来，高杉看着还在把自己埋在双臂间的银时，课室安静得他可以清楚听清银时略重的呼吸声  
“把头抬起来”略冰的手搭在他的后颈上捏了捏，感受到手下的人全身绷了起来

高杉自认自己并不是什么怜香惜玉的人，更何况面对着还是个和他一样带着把儿的男人  
捏着后颈的手移到了银发上，用力一拉，银时被迫地和他四目交接

下唇已经被他自己咬出一圈牙痕，耳尖眼角泛红得像被欺负惨了的样子，这种模样在银时这种大男人身上并不显得违和，还居然带着些楚楚可怜  
高杉心里一点疼惜之意都没有，反而起了些征服欲，想让眼前的人在他身下承欢

思想还没做出反应，抓着他头发的手更用力往下拉，让他的脸抬的更高，自己头一低俯下身亲了下去  
与其说亲还不说单方面啃咬，银时依然紧咬着下唇，他舌尖只能在对方的齿床上刷过，另一只手也不安分地隔着单薄校服摸到因刺激而突起的胸前，猛掐下去

银时吃痛地松开了牙关，等着这机会的高杉趁机侵略进去  
没开始享受，肚子就被银时揍了一拳，痛得他赶紧退了出来，还没反应过来就感觉自己的衣领被拽着了  
“高杉，你疯了么？”眉头微蹙，猩红色的眼睛倒影着他的身影，没有声调的一句话，他知道银时是生气了

那又怎样？

摸了摸自己的肚子，说很疼也不尽然，他只是比较吃惊银时居然还有力气去揍他  
他和银时打过几次架，知道银时揍人的力度在哪里，和之前的比，这可以称之为挠痒痒  
好像知道了不该知道的事，高杉心里有点烦躁，就这么舒服得没力气吗

“是疯了”高杉抚上银时的脸，“我要是没疯，刚刚就会拉着你去厕所，把你里面的东西拿出来换成我的”  
成功看到对方瞳孔骤得一缩，本来还有点不爽的心情变得愉悦起来

“你！”银时被震惊得一时说不出话来，抓着高杉衣领的手松了下来  
高杉顺势把他的手放在自己的唇边亲了亲，好心地帮他接了下去“我怎么知道？看到便知道了，只是没想到你玩得这么开”

“为了更加了解你，我还查了资料，BDSM对吧？真巧，我也有兴趣”高杉不知道想到什么，眼神暗了下来，舔了舔下唇继续道，“可惜现在，我必须把你还给你的……主人”

终于摆脱忽然间发难的高杉，才踏进了办公室一步，就被熟悉的人揽入怀里  
“怎么这么迟？”松阳咬了咬银时的耳垂，热气呼在耳里惹得他浑身颤栗

“遇到些事了”自然地把手搭在松阳的腰间，抬起头露出明显的喉结  
松阳喜欢轻咬他的喉结，应该说喜欢银时总是这么坦荡地在他面前展出致命点，想在上面狠狠留下自己的痕迹，却又不想别人窥视他的所有物

“嗯...老师...”银时像只被撸舒服了的猫，半眯着眼睛哼哼唧唧  
松阳一个横抱，把银时抱到自己的办公椅上面，安抚似地亲亲银时的双眼，双手也不闲着把他碍事的裤子给扯掉

把对方的腿折起来，下半身的风光一览无遗，在抽屉翻出两对皮质脚铐和手铐，把手腕脚踝拷在椅子两侧的扶手  
银时已经湿得一塌糊涂也耸立已久，塞进去的东西早已因为放学而停止震动，除了被叫起来的那刻，松阳其他时间都把强度调在中档，有感觉得来又不灭顶

松阳倚着办公桌，指骨分明的手在白皙的脸上游走，另一只手则握着遥控器把玩，“坏孩子，一整天这样难受吗？”  
银时摇了摇头道，“不难受…”  
姿势太过于敞开，松阳眼神太过热切，银时羞得想要合拢双膝，却被松阳按着了，“……老师…”

松阳骤然把手中的遥控开到最高档，忽如其来的刺激使得他不自觉弹了一下，“老…师！”  
松阳的瞟了他一眼，无名指和中指缓缓地探了进去，把那东西推得更深

听到他发出呜咽般的声音，才冷冷开口问：“教了多少遍，要叫我什么”  
东西在深处刺激着，松阳的手也没抽出来，而是微微曲起轻挠着内壁，银时终究受不了喃喃地喊了句：“主人...”  
银时羞耻得整个耳朵和侧颈都红了，无论喊过多少遍，这词带给他的羞耻从未下降

松阳叹了口气，把手抽出来同时也把里边的东西也拿了出来，有点湿漉的手递到银时唇边示意他舔舔，“坏孩子怎么都教不会，应该要怎样？”  
“……惩罚”银时抬眸望了眼松阳的脸色，见他还是有点不满意，用脸蹭了蹭松阳的手指，“坏孩子愿意接受主人的惩罚”

“我怎么舍得”松阳眼神温和下来，拿着沾有银时唾液的手帮他解决，“忍了一整天，肯定很难受对吧”  
修长的手的上下套弄着，而帮他解决的人又是帮助过自己的恩师，视觉心理感官得到莫大的满足，舒服得脚趾都在卷缩

松阳为了帮银时解决，站到了银时身边微微弯下腰，细长的头发倾斜而下  
银时蹭了蹭松阳的手臂，“主人…”  
松阳手上的动作没停下来，任由银时蹭着自己，“怎么了”  
“想要主人抱我…”

松阳轻笑一声，“不急，坏孩子憋坏了，主人就要再找第二个了”  
银时闻言身子僵了起来，明知道这只是床笫间的情趣不可当真但偏偏身入其陷，眼眶含着泪委屈得想哭，“不要…主人别不要我…”

“可是你这么坏，上课又和同学说话又是睡觉，主人也是很为难”松阳一副为难的样子  
眼泪最终还是滑了下来，声音也染上了哭腔，“我会很乖的…真的”，挣扎着想挣脱紧拷着自己的手铐，想要抱着决定他去留的人

手中的小东西也跟着悲伤地垂下头，松阳也不再套弄了，把自己的滑落下来的几缕长发塞去耳后，“那是不是主人让你做什么，你都会做？”  
“嗯”深怕松阳不信，还用力点点头

“真乖…”在抽屉里拿出一串拉珠，在表面抹了一层润滑，已经被开发过的入口很容易就接纳了异物，只留下一小段在外面，“好好咬着，跑出来了我就不要你”  
银时闻言往里咬得更紧了，松阳笑了笑把震度和强度都调到最大，惹得身下人又是一阵呻吟

“上面也该饿了吧？嗯？”  
湿热又柔软的触感包覆着自己，松阳舒服得倒吸一口气，强忍着想要大力运动的冲动，说到底银时还是自己最疼的人，适当的调教可以，粗鲁的性爱还是能避则免  
大手温柔地摩挲着柔细的卷发银发，只敢小幅度地耸动着

“主人，我可以吃...得更深”银时扭了扭头，松阳的东西顺势滑了出来，虽然没有被粗暴对待，但是顶到了喉咙还是让他泪眼裟裟  
“可是...”松阳正想拒绝，却被银时打断  
让松阳最心软的委屈声调诉求着，“我可以的，真的可以，求你了...”尾音还带点哭腔

“真是个坏孩子”，柔软的触感重新包覆自己，松阳缓缓把自己送到最深，喉咙的反射性的挤压让他闷哼一声  
办公室安静得只听得见两人沉重的呼吸，夹杂着嗡嗡的震动声

“呃啊...”压着银时的的头靠向自己，释放出的东西顺着喉咙流向了银时的体内  
松阳抹开银时嘴角的唾液，“好吃吗？”  
“好吃”

松阳呼吸一滞，麻利地解开银时手脚上的束缚，拉珠无情地被扯到地上  
还没搞清状况的银时就被松阳拉了起来，长时间折着的双脚无力地发抖着  
“趴到桌上”

银时才把手肘托在桌上，就被松阳打了一巴，“快点，别磨蹭”  
银时低呜一声赶紧调好姿势，冷不防地又被打了一巴，“翘高点”  
温热的大手握着纤细的腰，感受到手下的几乎轻颤着

桌边的边缘刚好卡在胸前，随着松阳的摆动，胸前的突起总是能蹭过，又疼又爽  
“主人...哈啊...”想要用自己的力气撑起来，却已经软得没有什么力气

“怎么了？”白皙的肉团子被撞击得在泛红，鲜红的掌印更加明显  
“嗯哈..胸前...胸前要掉了”

松阳不舍地退了出来，让银时翻了个身，胸前已经被蹭的出了些血丝  
心里冷不防地心疼了一下，动作也变得温柔起来，低下头轻轻舔舐  
“嘶— —”胸前细微的疼痛搞得银时忍不住倒抽一口气

“还疼吗？”  
银时吸了吸鼻子，小幅度地摇了摇头，“不疼了”

松阳把桌上的东西移开，让他平躺到桌上，抓着修长的大腿架到自己的肩上  
弯下腰几乎把自己都压在他身上，这姿势让松阳可以进入得更深  
一手被拉到了头顶，两只修长的手指十指紧扣

松阳的身影笼罩着自己，自己被死死的捆着他的控制内无处可逃  
银时摸了摸自己的肚子，“主人...顶得好深啊...”，粗长埋伏他体内蠢蠢欲动

松阳被逗笑了，又往前顶了顶，“还可以更深呢，喜不喜欢？”  
“喜..喜欢”身子忍不住颤动了一下

“喜欢什么？嗯”鼻尖亲昵地磨蹭对方的鼻尖  
松阳的长发落在自己的两边，狭小的空间充斥着松阳的气息，银时仿佛被迷惑了心智，“喜欢主人的大东西”

在嘴角落下一吻，“那想要主人怎么操你？”  
银时迫切地抬起头，想要追寻那短暂停留的温柔

“说了才让亲”  
委屈地低下眼，“主人怎么操我都喜欢”  
“嗯...这答案我不满意”

“用力的？”  
“…还行”  
“粗暴的？”  
“…可以再更好”  
“……”

银时一边观察着他的脸色，每个答案都不合他的心意，闭上眼睛破罐子破摔  
“想要主人把我操得失了魂，疯狂的只想为你而活，求你了”  
松阳这时才心满意足地勾起嘴角，“遵命，我的好孩子”

所有缠绵又甜腻的呻吟消失殆尽在两人的纠缠的亲吻里  
“小点声...”在一次重重的撞击下，松阳忍不住提醒  
委屈巴巴的哭腔又跑了出来，“可是..太爽了我也没办法”

“被人发现了怎么办？”  
银时在心里翻了个白眼，已经被发现了好吗！？  
虽说如此，银时还是尽力地压低自己的声量

哼哼唧唧了一段时间，银时觉得自己的脚举得快麻掉，松阳才肯缴械投降  
“我射在里面，行吗？”  
被快感冲昏了头的银时，毫不犹豫地点了点头

“怀孕了怎么办？”  
“...生下来”  
“好，生下来玩产乳play”

银时在心里骂了声，后又被绵绵不断的快感夺取了思考能力

被清理完后，银时懒洋洋躺在办公室里的小沙发，松阳则蹲在一旁拨弄他头发，“小银，累不累？”  
银时白了松阳一眼，“你说呢？被这样子对待又不是老师你”

“拔屌无情的人其实是拿来形容你这样子的人是吧”，松阳也不怒，眼里的温柔都能溢出水来  
银时冷哼一声，伸出自己的手递到松阳面前，“老师你看，你搞出来的杰作”  
白皙的手腕印了一道略红的印子，松阳欣赏了几秒，打从心里赞叹：“真漂亮”

银时被松阳的厚脸皮给噎到了，无奈翻了个身，嘴皮依然不放过小声骂道，“老变态！”  
松阳在对方泛红的耳尖亲了一口，“别生气了，等会儿带你吃芭菲，可以吗？”  
“......这还差不多”


End file.
